bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Eileen/Galeria
Moje prace Ariadna wcześniejsza wersja.jpg|Chyba trzeci wygląd Ariadny z krótką grzywą i jednokolorowym ogonem Arianna ID.png|Któryś tam wygląd Ariadny xd Chyba czwarty ;-; Bojowa Rani.jpg|W zbroi, rysunek mojego autorstwa z vectorem bo się nudziłam xD Chibi version Rani19xx.jpg|Ariadna w wersji chibi, praca my Ariadna z Creatora.png|Bo się nudziłam Ariada z innego creatora.png|Też ;-; Ariadna-CM.png|Znaczek Ariadny, trzy pomarańczowe motylki Crazy Ariadna praca Rani.jpg|Nie mogłam się powstrzymać :D Praca mojego autorstwa Aria, Lamb, Marcepan, Lucy, Lodestar i Jake chibi by Rani.gif|Nala, wersja chibi xd Z Lamb, Marcepan, Lucy, Lodestar i Jake'm, mojego autorstwa Ariadna i Jake Coffe nala by Rani.gif|Kolejny obrazek, żebyście rzygali tęczą http://images.wikia.com/fanowska-my-little-pony/pl/images/b/b7/Awesome_icon.png Jestem taka kochana Xd Prace od innych Ariadna ID 2 by Sarnna.png|Czas na wypłatę, czyli http://img854.imageshack.us/img854/1765/0b5l.jpg :D nana, by Sarnna So cute ;-; <3 In the moonlight by Titi.png|W locie, w nocy *__* grzywa osom ;-; od Titiego xd Ariadna ID.png|Zapatrzona na kogoś/coś nana , obrazek od Sary ;) Aria ziemski i Jake alikorn by Sara Xd.png|Awww ;-; Ariadna ziemski kuc xd Jake alikorn ;-; by Sarcia xd Dla Rani.jpg|W locie, praca Sand Hourglass :D Kryształowa Ariadna autorstwa Wacom.png|Jako kryształowy pegaz, autorstwa Sarnna :D Ariadna by drawiepie-d6c3lbv.png|Autorstwa Pony Ariadna by pony.png|Kolejna praca Pony Nowe żrebiątko dla ładnej pary by DarkLecramo.svg|Yay zrebiątko Ariadny i Jake'a xd Ruszająca się Ariadna.gif|Gif, stworzony przez Sarę :33 Ariadna by FluttyShy.png|Praca od Sanabellee C: Ariadna by RosmeMagicial.png|Praca RosmeMagicial Lodestar, Aria i Sur by Sarnna.png|Od lewej - Lodestar Secret, Sur Lucy Prise, wracając z baru mlecznego "Loża", autorstwa Sarnny AgnessAngel - Ariadna.png|Prezent od Agness. (Z dołączonymi pięknymi życzeniami ) Zawsze chciałam dostać od niej obrazek Xd Ariadna by Igaa ;3.png|Słodka praca od Igi ;) Ariadna by Zenilla.jpg|Praca na kartce od Zenilli Ariadna i Lia autorstwa Wacomxd.png|Ariadna i Lia xd, by Sarcia!;-; Praca Sand - Sand i Ariadna.jpg|Praca od Sand Hourglass, dziękuje XD Fretkoid - Ariadna i Marcepan.png|Wszystkożerna Ariadna Marcepan nie jest z marcepanu ;-; , praca Igi of kors xd Praca Wacom - Luna i Ariadna.png|Z Księżniczką Luną XD od Saaarci :D Xddd DarkLecramo; Ariadna, Marcepan, Sheo, Jake i Parnassius.png|Praca od DarkLecramo. Ariadna jako baranek, je trawkę XD A tak rly, to wciąga ;-; Ariadna by Barym.png|Od Baryma ;* Pepe bez fetory - Ariadna je arbuza.jpg|Jedząc arbuza, Pepe bez fetory :D Children of the Night - Lia, Marcepan, Aria i Parnassius autorstwa Sarnny.png|Children of the Night, autorstwa Sarnny (Ten obrazek jest cudny <3) Praca Barym - Sur Lucy Prise, Stride i Ariadna.png|Praca od Baryma Tulasy XD Huggyz.png|Huugs ;-; Praca Sarnny xd Ariadna Angel's Voice Pandemonium by TheDarkAlicorn.png|Prezent urodzinowy dla Ali, a z lewej Ariadna, praca TheDarkAlicorn ;) Angela i Ari by Amiś nana.png|Aria i Angel's Ali c: Ariadna by Amiiś ;3.png|Od Ali Dziaa Ariadna by Maja108.png|Praca Maja108 Sur Diane Prise, Franiu, Marysia, Star, Aria i Jake by Sarnna.png|Z początkową "Lożą", Ariadna z pasemkami xd autorstwa, a jakże Sarnny Ariadna z wąsami i sercem by Sara xd.png|Jak ładnie rysować oko XD by Sarnna ;-; Ariadna by Titi.png|Yay praca od Titiego xd Chylić czoła przed boskim rodzeństwem, czy coś xd by Fretkoid.png|Co tam Luna i Celestia. Na topie teraz Ariadna i Marcepan xd Boskie nana rodzeństwo, by Iga : D Ariaa by Ali xd.png|Yay, od Ali :3 Applejack23-Ariadna.JPG|Praca na kartce autorstwa Apple²³ Ariadna by Ali.jpg|Od Ali kolejna praca c: Yay tym razem taka słodka xdxd Ariadna z okazji URODZIN by Rosme.png|Prezent urodzinowy od Rosme Ariadna2 by FluttyShy.png|Prezent od Sanabellee. Pierwszy raz widzę Ariadne ze skrzydłami na bok :D Ariadna by SunnieStyle.jpg|Prezent od SunnieStyle Ariadna For Rani19xx By Plimwie.PNG|Prezent od Plimwie z rozczochraną grzywą :D Ariadna by Basik21.jpg|Prezent od Basik21 ARIADNA TROLOLOLO.jpg|Ariadna w ciekawym stroju..autorstwa Zenilli Ariadna tapeta by FluttyShy.jpg|Tapeta od Sanabellee Ariadna by Leurieee.png|Od Leny :'D Yay, grzywa rozpuszczona C: Ariadna - rys 2 by SunnieStyle.png|Urocza Ariadna, autorstwa SunnieStyle Ariadna i Lamb uczą Sur latać by Pepe.jpg|Aria i Lamb uczą Sur latać xd Alikorn ;-; , by PP XD PONI Sur kroczy ;-; by Pepe.jpg|Koronacja Princess Sur, by Pepe xd Ariadna i Jake Equestria Girls i silly by Pepe xd.jpg|Ariadna i Jake w wersji EQ, plus silly Aria i Jake by Pepe :D Lodestar i Ariadna kiss.gif|"Lizu Buzi" Ariadny i Lodestar, gif autorstwa Sarnny Aria by AmethystStar0091.png|Obraz od AmethystStar0091 Kategoria:Galerie Kategoria:Galerie kucyków